


Reglas

by LaryssaD17



Series: In A Galaxy Far Far Away [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Collage, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings Realization, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Roommates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Ahsoka era su mejor amiga. La había visto de muchas formas y colores. Habían peleado, reído y llorado juntos. Al principio se había odiado, pero ahora, quizás para su lástima o quizás no, acababa de darse cuenta de que había roto una de sus propias reglas.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Anisoka - Relationship
Series: In A Galaxy Far Far Away [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691035
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Reglas

El reloj de su mesa de noche marcaba casi las doce de la noche y Ahsoka apenas se mantenía despierta. Estaba sentada en su pequeño escritorio, con sus enormes espejuelos puestos intentando estudiar bajo la luz de una lámpara para los cien exámenes finales que tenía aquella semana. 

Llevaba cuatro horas entregada repitiendo palabras que no parecían entrarle al cerebro por más que las dijera. Estuvo tentada a rendirse varias veces, pero cada vez que siquiera lo pensaba se decía que debía seguir porque sino todo el semestre sería en vano y se había esforzado bastante como para cagarla ahora.  
Así que, olvidando el dolor de espalda o el sueño, seguía leyendo en voz alta lo que había marcado como importante mientras la noche avanzaba. 

Pasaron los minutos hasta que su reloj marcó la 1:34 de la mañana. El cansancio la había vencido por fin y lo que supuestamente había estudiado se convirtieron en sueños lejanos. Se quedó dormida sobre sus libros, con los espejuelos a media nariz y la boca abierta, roncando como solía hacer cuando estaba realmente cansada. 

Al menos así la encontró Anakin cuando salía de su habitación a esa hora. Venía del baño, con las peores ojeras del mundo, unos audífonos alrededor del cuello y un pijama que decía “Únete al lado oscuro. Tenemos galletas.” que ella misma le había regalado hace unos años en su cumpleaños gracias a su obsesión con un videojuego futurista. 

Se había detenido en el pasillo, porque a pesar de que parecía un zombi, le llamó la atención que Ahsoka tuviera la puerta abierta. 

Todo el que la conociera bien sabía que la chica odiaba dormir con la puerta abierta y con una luz encendida. Solo tuvo que fijarse en su cuerpo amotetado sobre el escritorio para llegar a la conclusión de que se había quedado dormida estudiando de nuevo. 

Suspiró cansado y rodó los ojos, entrando a la habitación como si fuera la suya propia. Se acercó y sonrió cuando la encontró roncando con la boca abierta. 

-Que nerd eres, Snips.- dijo en un susurro, aunque él no estaba tan lejos. Al menos ante los ojos de los de los amigos que tenían en común. 

El chico alto y atlético decidió hacer entonces, lo que casi siempre hacía cuando la encontraba así en el tiempo de los finales. Primero le quitó los espejuelos con sumo cuidado y suavidad y luego de doblarlos los colocó sobre la mesa de noche que estaba al lado del escritorio. Después, con todo el cuidado del mundo, la levantó de la silla, como si fuera una de esas princesas del espacio que solía salvar en ese videojuego estúpido que jugaba hasta tarde y con cuidado de no despertarla, la llevó a la cama que no estaba muy lejos. 

Ahsoka no pesaba mucho ni tampoco era muy grande. Bueno, así Anakin veía a todo el mundo porque tenía seis pies de estatura, pero mientras la cargaba no pudo evitar pensar en que su compañera probablemente estuviera saltando comidas por estrés. Mientras la colocaba en la cama cuidadosamente y la escuchaba murmurar algo sobre citoplasmas y ribosomas hizo nota mental de regañarle en la mañana hasta que comiera algo decente. (Cosa que él debía aplicarse también). 

La cubrió con una de las mantas que tenía en la cama y la vio acurrucarse en una bolita, aún con los ojos cerrados, pero claramente más cómoda. Anakin sonrió mientras la veía con la escasa luz que su lámpara de escritorio proveía. Se sentía orgulloso de la pequeña con la que vivía. Era unos cinco años menor y al principio no se llevaron para nada bien cuando se mudó, pero ya iban para casi dos años de compañeros de piso y sinceramente, Anakin no se imaginaba sin ella aquí. 

Le pareció curioso pensar eso de una persona como Ahsoka. De una chica tan talentosa, tan diferente y tan similar a él al mismo tiempo. Le pareció curioso considerar que ante aquella luz y a pesar de las circunstancias, su mejor amiga y compañera de piso le pareciera hermosa, le pareciera la persona más valiente y capaz de la galaxia. 

La verdad le parecía extraño, considerando que Ahsoka era medio anti-amor y él se prohibía formar vínculos con personas que pudieran romperle el corazón como aquella castaña que conoció en la universidad y que creyó era la correcta, pero resultó ser la correcta para su mejor amigo. 

Observándola dormir, con su cabello rizado teñido de blanco y azul en las puntas esparramado por la almohada y sus ojos grandes y azules cerrados, le recordó lo agradecido que estaba por su existencia, pero también de lo cansado que también se sentía y de lo necesario que era que fuera a dormir lo antes posible en vez de seguir jugando Play Station. 

Se dio la vuelta abruptamente, se acercó al escritorio para apagar la lámpara y luego salió de la habitación a oscuras, cerrando la puerta una vez afuera. Antes de entrar a su habitación (la cual tenía un poster del videojuego futurista que tanto le gustaba en la puerta) escuchó su corazón latir unos segundos en el silencio oscuro del pasillo. 

Ahsoka era su mejor amiga. La había visto de muchas formas y colores. Habían peleado, reído y llorado juntos. Al principio se habían odiado, pero ahora, quizás para su lástima o quizás no, acababa de darse cuenta de que había roto una de sus propias reglas.  
Había logrado quererla como algo más que una simple amiga. 

Y entonces al entrar, sacó una risa cansada, de esas que sacaba cuando sabía que algo malo pasaría, mientras se decía que de verdad necesitaba dormir más de cuatro horas al día y decirle a Ahsoka que dejara de estudiar hasta tarde y comiera más.


End file.
